The Final War
The Final War, ''Great War ''or ''World War III ''was a case of nuclear warfare occurring on Earth from June 16, 2027 to December 5, 2030. In the first 3 non-nuclear years of the war approximately 25.6 million people did across nearly 2 dozen nations. The final year killed near 150 million people whilst the next few years killed 40-60 million more (radiation and postwar factions) Timeline The precursor to the war started in 2016 when an increased presence in terror organizations and their success lead to a joint CIA-MI6 and later MGB intelligence investigation. In 2018 they discovered that Iran was supporting terrorism to the full extent in plans to create a "Persian Empire". In 2019 NATO agreed that a overthrow of the Iranian government should undergo, Tehran was subsequently invaded, unsuccessfully. The NATO-Iran Conflict lasted until 2022 when a major politician join NATO, weakening Iran severely and allowed NATO and the UN to fortifify Iran. In 2023 ISIL and the Taliban conflicted in NE Iran in order to create a Islamic of their own per Iran's agreement. NATO intervened. 2025, the worlds major crisis are put to rest, although Russia begins manipulating the media via covert MGB operations to support the Central Asian Crisis. Russia invades Central Asia spreading propoganda that this region of the world was much more stable under Russian control. August 21, 2025. Kazakhstan is successfully invaded but in other nations is kept back by NATO units. Meanwhile China starts its own series of events, annexing Mongolia for over 100 billion dollars in claims of industrializing the near forgotten nation, joining forces with Vietnam and having Vietnam do China's deeds ''in SE Asia, and finally claiming Taiwan and North Korea. February 14, 2026. The US, unaffected and unworried about the Chinese happenings, primarily begin focusing on National Security, causing its connections in coordinating NATO strikes against Russia to fluctuate. The CAMA or Central Asian Monitoring Agency, paramilitary NATO division tasked with being the coordinator whilst America could protect its soil. May 25, 2026. China has through methods of ''cowboy diplomacy ''has captured Mongolia, Vietnam, Taiwan, North Korea, Laos and some other nations severely dependent on China's exports. This causes tensions to raise between uncaptured nations and the UN. Russia is expelled from the UN, Russia-Europe and Russia-US relations are extremely thin, and both nations in secret, have the possibility of nuclear warfare on their mind. September 30, 2026. All world conflicts are currently on pause, although the next action took can be analoged to basically throwing a flame on a patch of petroleum. World War III: All of Late May up to June 16, 2027 was named The Spark, in which the Geopolitical tensions of the world climaxed, leading the worlds peace to a non existent state, collapsing the UN due to it being practically worthless now. Russia leads full scale invasions of Central Asia and Eastern Europe, China begins using ''"Economic warfare" in order to capture multiple nations still with military assistance. America sends tens of thousands of additional soldiers to the Middle East, but brings back tens of thousands of other soldiers and puts many reserve soldiers into action following Protocol Homelands initation. The first 3 years were non-nuclear but very heated, leading to multiple millions of casualties. Dozens of cities were destroyed, trillions ofndollars were lost due to stock and trade collapse including larger military spending. Nuclear warfare began when Germany, in the sake of preserving Europe, launched a Nuclear counterattack against Russia, destroying industrial centers and cities killing nearly 5.3 million. The chain of events after Nuclear detonation was called the Red Winter (see more by clicking link). China nuclear involvement was against India and Japan, both working joint in order to hold back China, China retilatied via 14 nuclear missile launches. These killed 8.4 million people. The war ended when military forces and governments began dwindling because of heavy casualties, lack of money, and radiation. America began constructing large vaults outside of every major city capable of holding 150,000 people each, a total of 5 million people, other locations people were sent to preserve the populace placed the overall population at 9.3 million people. Sadly, no underground or radiation-proof ground-based network of transportation between vaults and bunkers were created. 154,232,065 casualties within 4 years. Postwar March 7, 2031-November 14, 2032 two criminal factions spanning Philadelphia battle for ownership of Philadelphia's criminal society, it is placed to rest when a small gang rises up, takes them both out and takes control of them and the criminal society. January 5, 2033. The Washington Consortium is created, 3.2 million people united under the rule of the first Postwar American Resurgence Group. It stays in shape until the Unification Day when its turned back into Maryland. May 12-September 25, 2033 Postwar Germany battles a Nazi movement attempting to control Germany, for brief periods does this movement claim victory, but in the long run the movement is destroyed and its supporters claim secret identities to protect themselfs. 2035-2046 the the world is relatively calm now with many survivors retreating to the southern hemisphere, were the war did not affect primarily. In the most radioactive regions, specifically Ukraine, genetic mutations created horrid and infectious mutants which infect all of Ukraine within a year. September 9, 2047. Unification Day, all (now) 10.6 million vault/bunkrr inhabitants emerge and began sharing their discovieres and progress with outsiders, reuniting the American nation by Late October. With America united and more and more people returning to better lives, America shares their technologies and ideologies with the remainder of the world, leading to Unification Philosophy. 2048. Throughout this year, a multinational progamme begins with focuses on hand-in-hand reconstruction of nations and the formation of the National Coalition, the first step towards a global government and total stability. 2053-2055 Eurasia is doused in a collapse of its climate due to untreated postwar nuclear and per-war basic pollution, this leads to the Coalition-certified EcoIndutries being created. Result From 2047 to present day (2075) the world continues to become a more globalized, peaceful and eco-friendly environment, with the present day Global Union preserving this new world for the sake of future generations. Nuclear weapons, uranium and plutonium sources, oil and coal are prohibited, power comes via Nuclear energy (the only places uranium is used), geothermal plants, and basically every other renewable and clean energy source. Humaitiws advancing technologies has also lead to a small moonbase and 5 orbiting space cities with a pop. Of 15,000 to 20,000 people. Placing humanity nearly a generation ahead than it should be. Category:War